1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for electrically coupling a linear conductor, for example, such as a wire, coaxial cable, and the like, to a surface conductor, for example, such as a metalization on a printed circuit board or semiconductor chip, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many instances in which it is necessary or desirable to electrically couple a linear conductor to a surface conductor. A linear conductor as the term is used here refers to its normal meaning in the field, preferably albeit in a broad sense, to include conductors with cross sectional geometries that extend substantially in one principal dimension, even though they may be bent, curved, etc. Examples of linear conductors would include a wire, a cable such as a coaxial cable, and the like. A surface conductor as the term is used herein also refers to its normal meaning in the field, again preferably in a broad sense, to include conductors having a planar, substantially planar, or contoured surface. Examples of surface conductors would include metalization or conductive pads on a printed circuit board or semiconductor chip, and the like.
A common example of a circumstance in which it is desirable to electrically couple a linear conductor to a surface conductor involves the coupling of a coaxial cable to a printed circuit board so that electrical signals can be communicated from the coaxial cable to a metalization on the printed circuit board, and on to a processor or similar device on the printed circuit board, and vice versa. This type of arrangement has been used, for example, in cable television (“TV”) transmission systems, in which a cable TV signal is provided to a printed circuit board in a cable box. Another example would involve coupling a coaxial cable to a printed circuit board that includes a switching device to switch the conduction path of the signal on the coaxial cable.
It is desirable in such instances to obtain a secure and high quality electrical connection between the linear conductor and the surface conductor. In many instances, however, such good quality contacting is limited or precluded, for example, because of vibrational forces, impacts, thermal expansion and contraction, etc. The negative implications of such problems associated with poor connections are well known in the field, and include low signal to noise ratios, signal fading and signal strength transients, frequency or bandwidth loss, etc. These limitations often become more pronounced as the signal frequency increases.